


Mr. Fox's Surprise

by Koeki



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, House Cleaning, Maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeki/pseuds/Koeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koeki Cat finds some incriminating photos in Mr. Fox's room and takes advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Fox's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanusFox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JanusFox).



> Smut, inspired by a friend <3

Koeki was a housemaid, coming in 3 days a week to clean the house for a rich fox. She was content in her life, having more days off than working, having enough money to get by but by no means rich. Plus, she got to see **him** several times a week.

**He** was handsome, well built and above all, kind. He never expected anything more of Koeki than she had to give, which was her all. She made sure his cloths were clean and pressed, dishes washed, house dusted and vacuumed. She loved watching his eyes light up when he smiled at her at the end of a long day, as she brought him a cup of coffee after he got off of work.

But Koeki wanted just a bit more. Several times she had come over on one of his seemingly random days off at her normal time, to find him in various states of dress or undress. Sometimes answering the door in nothing but a towel, sometimes wearing not but his tight boxer-briefs. Other times he wore loose-fitting cloths to relax in. Koeki never said anything about his various states of dress, only averted her eyes in modesty and began working.

It wasn’t until she was cleaning his room one day and found several printed pictures of herself that she began to wonder. None were crude, as she always wore modest – if somewhat tight fitting – clothing. However, there were several from the security cameras that caught her mid-stretch, bending over away from the camera, and one that managed to look down the cleavage of her favorite tank top.

The pictures, in and of themselves, would have outraged her, if she had not found them stashed away with a well used bottle of lubricant. This merely intrigued her, making her squirm at the thought that this handsome fox was pleasuring himself to her images, as she often did so to the memories of him.

Making a quick decision, she stowed the pictures in her pocket and continued on with her work, making sure that everything was done ahead of time. Mr. Fox always arrived home at the same time, every day he worked, at exactly 4:37pm. He came in thru the kitchen door, got a cup of coffee, then settled down in his favorite easy chair to watch some TV, before deciding upon his dinner. It was Mr. Fox’s routine that she depended upon.

At 4:30, Koeki boosted herself onto the island in the kitchen, wearing nothing but a smile. She had the pictures of herself sitting next to her, as well as the lube that she found with them. Thinking of what she was about to do made her squirm with desire, filling the air around her with pungent sexual scent. She knew she was wet even before she snaked a paw down to check, licking away the evidence and crossing her legs at the knee.

4:35…

4:36…

At 4:37, Mr. Fox’s car pulled into the drive next to the house. A moment later, she heard the door shut and the car alarm beep twice. At 4:38, the kitchen door was unlocked and the handsome fox entered the room. “Are you still here..?” he called out as he opened it, not seeing her yet.

“I’m here.” Koeki replied, her voice filled with a purr, her long fluffy tail flicking slightly down by her knee. “And I thought we might have a talk.”

Mr. Fox turned to look at Koeki and immediately dropped his briefcase, a stunned look filling his feature. “M..Miss Cat...” he stammered, his paws gripping at the air, before being plunged into his pants pockets. “Wh..what are you doing?”

Koeki held up the first picture she had found, adding to it each one until all 10 were held before him. “I found these today” she said, slowly sliding off of the island. She set the pictures down and held up the bottle. The brand of lubrication was one she hadn’t heard of before, but, after looking it up, knew that he was definitely using it for the assumed use. “Feline Heat scented lubrication..” she quoted the website, “For males who want the sensation of a feline in heat, and don’t have access to one.”

Mr. Fox had the courtesy of blushing, his long muzzle looking away as he closed and locked the kitchen door. By the time he looked back toward Koeki, she was standing before him, her olive green eyes looking up at him, half lidded. “You don’t need that stuff, Mr. Fox” she smiled, running a paw up his chest to his neck. “You have access to a cat in heat right here.”

Mr. Fox stammered, unable to put two words together. Koeki looked him over and pressed herself to him, kissing him with fervor, wrapping her arms about him and holding her nude self to his body.

Mr. Fox’s eyes snapped open as he was kissed, before shutting. He held the girl of his desire close, feeling himself swell within his sheath. Breaking the kiss, he leaned in and bit the side of her neck, where it met with her shoulder, growling as he picked Koeki up, carrying her into the den.

Koeki wrapped her legs about Mr. Fox, moaning as he bit her, only causing her to be more aroused. Did he know that cats bit while they mated? She didn’t know. Grinding her hips against him as she was carried, she whimpered with desire, leaving a wet stain on the crotch of Mr. Fox’s pants.

Mr. Fox set Koeki onto the long leather couch, kneeling down as he did to lick over her, catching a nipple in between his teeth and biting slightly, causing Koeki to moan once again. His paw slid down in the long fur of her belly to cup her sex, a single digit pressing thru the labia to rub at her clit.

Koeki moaned, her back arched as she spread her legs, giving Mr. Fox a clean sight of her rainbow colored slit, bright against the surrounding black fur. The flesh glistened with wetness, the smell of her desire and her heat even stronger now.

Mr. Fox grinned down at Koeki, before leaning forward, licking the length of her exposed flesh, his long tongue playing over the entrance to her insides before sliding up and teasing her clit. As he licked, he fumbled with his pants, undoing the button and zipper, his length already sliding from the sheath.

Purring, Koeki bucked her hips slightly with pleasure, spreading her legs even wider so that Mr. Fox could see all 6 colors of her rainbow flesh, each one covered with her wetness.

Taking a single digit, he slid it within her, his finger curling as he pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing both sides of her pleasure zone, finger rubbing her G-Spot within. “Cum for me, pretty kitty” he murmured against Koeki’s neck before biting it once more, “Show me how much you want a fox cock.”

Within a moment, Koeki was writhing under him with an orgasm, her hips unable to hold still as he continued to rub thru her pleasure. Koeki panted, her eyes closing and her ears laying back, hiding the rainbow colors within them. “Oh, Mr. Fox, I have wanted you for months,” she called out, panting “I pleasure myself nightly at the thought of you.”  
Mr. Fox smiled and pulled his digit free, licking the cum from his finger, his eyes never leaving the prone feline before him. “Turn over.” he said, licking the last of her taste from his vulpine lips.

Koeki smiled as she rolled over, sitting on her knees on the couch, her paws holding tightly to the back of it. She felt Mr. Fox move in behind her, stroking her long tail, finger-digits grazing her tail hole each time, sending a jolt of desire thru her.

Lifting the feline tail, Mr. Fox leaned in and licked from her slit, back to her tail-hole, tonging it slightly before standing fully. Turning Koeki, so that she lay along the length of the couch, he knelt behind her, his red member pulsing with his desire along with his quick heart beat. Holding Koeki’s hips firmly, he guided himself, one handed, to her entrance, his length slick with pre.

Gripping the cushion below her, Koeki lowered her chest to the couch, her nipples grazing the leather surface as she prepared herself for his entrance. Her tail flipped over her back, exposing herself fully to him.

With a growl of lust, Mr. Fox pressed himself into her, red cock disappearing into rainbow flesh until he was pressed fully against her firm, round rump. “You’re mine, now.” he said, as he began to slowly pull himself halfway out, only to plunge back in with more force.

Koeki purred and moaned, her eyes slitted almost shut. “Oh, yes.” she called out, her cheek pressed into the couch, “All yours to fuck whenever you want.”

Mr Fox smiled a sly smile and, holding her hips with both paws, began to thrust quickly, pulling back halfway each time much more slowly before slamming himself into her again, causing Koeki to gasps and moan with each thrust. “I’ve wanted this tight cunt since you started here.” he said, thrusting faster and harder “And that tight ass too.”  
Mr Fox pressed a digit to her ass, slowly pushing inward as to not scratch the sensitive flesh with his claw. Slowly his finger pressed into her ass, causing Koeki to moan louder. “Take me!” she called, panting and moaning, “However you want!”

Mr. Fox smiled and continued to thrust his thumb into her ass, thrusting his hips in time so she was double-fucked, pinned down to the leather couch, her paws grasping at the cushion for dear life.

Suddenly Mr. Fox pulled all the way out, positioning himself against her ass as he removed his thumb. A quick thrust, and he was hilted again, this time against her ass. Koeki gasped as her virgin ass was taken, part in pain, but mostly in pleasure. She had never thought it would feel this good. “Oh, Mr. Fox!” she called out, rolling her hips forward to give him better access. “Oh, fuck my ass!” she begged, one hand sliding between them to toy with her clit, serving to press her into the couch harder.

Mr. Fox smiled as he thrusted, knowing that he couldn’t knot in such a tight ass, but enjoying the grasp it had on him. Only a few strokes and he pulled himself back out, wiping himself on his shirt tails, before thrusting back into her wanton cunt, belly deep within her, growling as his knot grew and pressed against her lips.

With one hard thrust, she was tied to him with his knot, the sound of it entering like a pop-gun. Koeki continued with her paw, rubbing fiercely against her clit, knowing he would cum soon. She stiffened as he pushed into her, his thrusting turning into rocking against her, no longer able to pull himself out while his knot held her firm.

Koeki whimpered and moaned as her orgasm took hold, her body tensing around him, insides milking at his length. It only took a moment for his orgasm to fulfill itself, sending shots of hot seed deep within her, his tip already at the entrance of her womb.

 

Koeki and Mr. Fox lay, some minutes later, still panting and tied, him laying on his side behind her against the back of the couch, holding her close and running his paw along her side. “Move in. Let me do this with you daily.”

Koeki smiled and nodded. “Yes, Mr. Fox.”

Mr. Fox smiled and bit down on the back of her neck, claiming her as animals do. “You are mine, now.” He said, with a sly grin.


End file.
